Some known vehicles include multiple motors that generate tractive force to move the vehicles along a route. For example, locomotives may include multiple traction motors that operate to rotate axles and/or wheels of the locomotives. During trips of such vehicles, the amount of tractive force needed to propel the vehicles changes. The load of the vehicles can change over time for a variety of factors, such as wind conditions, adhesion between the wheels and the route, changing amounts of cargo being carried by the vehicles, or the like.
Because of the changing load of the vehicles, the amount of tractive force needed to move the vehicle can change over time. But, some known vehicles keep all traction motors actively generating tractive force to propel the vehicles, even if some of the traction motors are generating a relatively small amount of tractive force. Some other known vehicle consists (e.g., trains) having two or more locomotives may turn off all traction motors in one of the locomotives when less than all traction motors are needed for propelling the consist. These consists rely on simulations of travel of the consists by an off-board computing system. The simulations determine locations where a locomotive can be turned off prior to the consist embarking on a trip. During the trip, the consist may refer to the previously simulated travels and turn off a locomotive at one or more locations based on the simulations.
But, these simulations rely on calculated amounts of tractive forces needed to move the consist. Because the simulations are performed prior to embarking on a trip, these consists are unable to adapt to changing conditions during movement. For example, the consists are not able to turn any traction motors on or off based on a real time change in the needed tractive forces that was not present in the simulations.
Additionally, in certain electric vehicles (e.g., certain hybrid electric vehicles), the sole sources of electricity are from a fuel engine (e.g., fuel-powered generator) and regenerative braking (e.g., running a traction motor in a mode of operation as a generator, for slowing a vehicle, and thereby generating electricity that can be stored in an energy storage device). The costs of running such vehicles are dependent, typically, on local fuel costs. In other transportation systems, electric vehicles receive some or all of their electrical power from wayside (off-board) sources. The costs of running vehicles in such a system may be reduced, but this is dependent on the costs of electricity from the wayside source (typically tied to the local power grid). Thus, during some time periods (e.g., peak demand periods), costs may actually be higher. Additionally, the infrastructure for providing wayside electricity may be expensive, due to having to provide sufficient capacity for peak demands. One known solution to increase the capacity of energy supply is to add more wayside sources. But, adding such wayside sources can be time-consuming and costly.